Momentos
by nancyl1313
Summary: Serie de drabbles de no más de 100 palabras participantes en la actividad fictober 2019 de la página A Fanficker of Life and Death, 31 días, 31 palabras, 31 historias. Abandonado.
1. Chapter 1

**Conexión**

Muerte reflexionaba sobre el **anillo** que formalizaba su relación con Vida pero que no expresaba la profunda conexión que compartían, también la incapacidad de Vida para ver aquella verdad: dioses opuestos pero complementarios, solo debía encontrar la manera de ensañárselo.

Vida estaba furioso, Muerte lo había arrastrado a ver la explosión de una estrella en un sistema habitado, sentir todas esas existencias segadas era demasiado…

En medio de su enojo e iluminado por una supernova Muerte le enseño el inicio de un nuevo sistema con posibles nuevos mundos habitables, tal vez, solo tal vez, sus trabajos se complementaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**Observaciones** **medicas I**

Historia No. XXX13

Nombre del paciente: Sabiduría

El cráneo del paciente llego **sin cerebro, **fue traído por Locura el cual aparentemente utilizo mis propios libros para realizar una improvisada cirugía cerebral.

Al indagar sobre el asunto Locura me conto que simplemente quería saber la manera en como funcionaba la cabeza de Sabiduría ya que sospechaba que algo estaba mal con el hombre, lo durmió y procedió con su revisión.

No entendía la razón de encontrar un cerebro _"normal"_ y que su _"paciente"_ continuara inconsciente.

Tras proceder a colocar todo en su sitio el paciente despertó sin complicaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desesperación**

Vanidad recordaba en días soleados como aquel el último beso de Guerra y sus mutuas palabras de despedida, fue un adiós forzado y doloroso antes de que él terminara sellado como castigo a sus crímenes.

El olor a muerte, metal y barro, las manos sucias que se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas, el sabor de la sangre al compartir un beso lleno de desesperación y deseo.

\- No te preocupes yo seré el **cebo** que los distraiga – en los ojos de Vanidad se reflejaban el miedo y la incertidumbre.

\- Nos vemos muñeca, tengo trabajo que hacer – fue su despedida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fortuna**

Musa se encontraba **congelado** mientras se preguntaba en qué momento le había parecido buena idea pedir la ayuda de Infortunio para conseguir un regalo para Suerte.

Infortunio lo había guiado por un sinnúmero de lugares aparentemente inofensivos donde terminaba metido en situaciones potencialmente mortales mientras recolectaba objetos sin conexión aparente.

En aquel momento se encontraban en medio de un glacial y miraba desconcertado el lugar que le señalaba el ave, al escarbar en la nieve rodeada de cadáveres se encontraba una vieja y hermosa joya perdida.

\- Ahora te entiendo el infortunio de unos es la bendición de otros.


	5. Chapter 5

**Confianza**

Nin llevaba años sospechando que algo estaba fuera de lugar en sus dominios (pequeñas señales de peligro), pero nunca tomo acciones al respecto, el ser uno de los seres más poderosos lo había hecho extremadamente confiado.

Ithis le había dicho que una de las cosas más peligrosas era el ser descuidado y que aquella era la manera de **construir** su propia perdición.

Ahora en medio de la oscuridad y la nada mientras perdía la conciencia de sí mismo, hundiéndose en un profundo sueño mientras su cuerpo y conciencia eran sellados se preguntaba ¿en qué momento _ellos_ habían logrado aquello?


	6. Chapter 6

**Familia**

La vida de Lili era dura y solitaria, sin un lugar al cual regresar o una familia que la esperara.

Mientras caminaba por un sitio desolado se cruzó con una extraña morena: bajita, joven pero de blancos cabellos y ojos de corazón que observaba un cachorro abandonado de **Husky**.

\- Sabes las familias vienen de muchas formas al igual que el amor, el cual no es exclusivo de los humanos.

Cuando Lili alzo el cachorro y miró sus ojos azules un sentimiento cálido inundo su pecho, ya no se sentía sola, la desconocida había desaparecido como por arte de magia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Razón**

Desde el primer momento que Vida vio a Muerte estuvo **encantado** con el enigmático dios de aura oscura, ahora era consciente de que eran esencialmente opuestos y no entendía (o se negaba) a entender la compleja labor de muerte, pero estaba seguro de que lo amaba.

Aunque inconvenientes, malos entendidos y diferencias habían marcado su relación, en aquel momento no se arrepentía de nada.

Mientras Vida juraba amor y respeto a Muerte en un altar en la morada de Ithis, rodeado de los demás dioses sentía que la verdadera razón de su existencia era conocer y enamorarse de Muerte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Poderosa**

La primera impresión al conocer a Amor era que ella era **Frágil** e indefensa, aunque nada era más alejado de la realidad, eso lo sabía bastante bien Muerte.

Aquella mañana se habían encontrado en medio de sus respectivas labores, ella era lo suficientemente madura para saber que él era más que su trabajo, mientras hablaban fueron atacados por Bligths.

Cuando Vida y Sabiduría aparecieron bastante preocupados en especial por la diosa, la pelea había terminado, Muerte los observó antes de hablarles.

\- Ninguno de ustedes debería subestimarla, el amor es una de las cosas mas poderosas que existen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Columpio del ¿Amor?**

Muerte se encontraba explorando la morada de Amor sin su permiso mientras la esperaba para tomar el té, en medio de una de las habitaciones se topo con un extraño artilugio que colgaba del techo y lo rodeo varias veces sin entender que era.

Fue interrumpido de sus divagaciones por las entusiastas palabras de Amor.

\- Es una de mis nuevas "creaciones" es un **columpio** – sus palabras eran animadas mientras le explicaba todo lo referente a su creación.

Aquella noche un muy traumado Muerte reflexionaba sobre la importancia de no entrar a lugares donde no ha sido invitado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Observaciones** **medicas II**

Historia No. XXX98

Nombre del paciente: Locura

La piel del paciente presenta un curioso patrón **estampado** el cual era desagradable para varias de las voces en su cabeza, las cuales le aseguraron que las manchas eran signo de una enfermedad mortal por lo que debía buscar mi ayuda.

Al indagar con Sabiduría el hombre respondió que aquello solo fue un pequeño accidente con algunos productos almacenados en su estudio con los que Locura decidió jugar.

Se procede a un baño y prescripción de placebos para que Locura desaloje mi morada y me permita continuar con mis actividades.


	11. Chapter 11

**Invierno**

Aquellos días siempre eran difíciles para Vida y si no fuera por algunas actividades relacionadas con su trabajo estaría en Ithis, las tormentas de **nieve** inesperadas tomaban demasiadas existencias y él como siempre terminaba escuchando cada uno de sus lamentos.

Todo era tan doloroso al punto de sentirse sofocado, en aquel momento sintió un fuerte abrazo de Muerte y sus labios depositando un suave beso en su coronilla reconfortándolo silenciosamente, estaba seguro que aunque Muerte no entendiera todo aquello, al menos no estaba solo.

Por primera vez sintió que el invierno no era sinónimo de dolor si estaba acompañado.


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Disculpa?**

Muerte miraba con temor el presente que en aquella ocasión Vida le había dejado a manera de "disculpa" por una tonta disputa tras una noche de copas con los demás dioses.

Frente la entrada de su casa se encontraba un huevo rojo con una nota cuyas palabras eran poco legibles, pero sin duda pertenecían a Vida.

_Tras meditar nuestra última discusión llegue a la conclusión de que necesitas una "pequeña" mascota que te acompañe cuando te sientas solitario._

_Con amor Vida... _

_Posdata: __ten un extintor a mano ya que el pequeño __**Dragón **__es completamente capaz de incendiar __cualquier cosa__._


	13. Chapter 13

**Inesperado **

Sabiduría caminaba enfadado hacia su biblioteca: la solitaria **ceniza** que aterrizo sobre su mejilla, la ausencia de las fembots y las huellas en los techos que pertenecían a Locura y sus Bugs, le indicaban que el hombre estaba haciendo de las suyas...

Llego molesto a su destino cuando fue sorprendido por una descabellada escena, Locura y sus mascotas jugando alegremente sobre una gran cantidad de cenizas, las fembots como cómplices de la travesura.

_¡las cenizas son como la nieve! ¡es igual a navidad¡_ Fueron las palabras de locura, acompañadas de un apasionado beso que borró el enojo de Sabiduría.


	14. Chapter 14

**Similares**

Las primeras impresiones muchas veces son totalmente erradas, eso lo sabía bastante bien Desesperación, la primera vez que vio a Muerte y sintiendo su aura oscura había concluido que aquel dios era un "**grandulón**" intolerante que abusaría de él y de los demás.

Ahora en medio de una terrible guerra causada por _"aquel"_ dios desbocado comprendió que Muerte era diferente a todo lo que había imaginado, sintió la tristeza y desesperación que emanaban de él, también la impotencia que el hombre sentía al comentarle su único plan para acabar con aquello, comprendió que en el fondo eran similares.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vacaciones**

Leo y Des se encontraban en sus primeras vacaciones en pareja, ellos habían dejado todo atrás por una temporada, alquilaron un auto y aprovecharon el verano para recorrer los lugares mas románticos de Europa.

El viaje había sido toda una aventura para Des, que disfrutaba de la experimentada guía de Leo en todos los sitios que visitaban, hablándole de historias, anécdotas, de una que otra **leyenda **o simplemente caminando cogidos de la mano.

Lo mejor de todo el viaje sucedió en una capilla en medio de la nada, cuando llevados por un impulso decidieron unir sus vidas para siempre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Batalla**

Guerra estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía, no solo era cociente del castigo que le estaba esperando por abusar de sus poderes y _"dejarse llevar por su trabajo"_, simplemente estaba disfrutando de la **salvaje** pelea que estaba librando contra Muerte.

No le importaban las vidas perdidas o la destrucción causada mientras ellos se enfrascaban en una sangrienta batalla. no entendía la razón de que Muerte escondiera aquella parte agresiva de su personalidad.

Guerra al observar el rostro de Muerte con su expresión sanguinaria, el brillo demencial en sus ojos y una sonrisa, concluyo que también se estaba divirtiendo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Infortunio**

Infortunio había decidido darles espacio a Fortuna y Musa, por lo que contaba con todo un día para volar libremente.

Decidió espiar a los demás dioses, se divirtió observando a Amor dando vueltas y sus desventuras para llegar a su propia morada, los juegos de Locura y sus Bugs en los que terminó envuelto Sabiduría, los coqueteos entre Vida y muerte.

No había interferido con la rutina de ningún dios hasta que escucho como Vanidad lo trataba como un **ornamento**, lo cual le molesto demasiado.

Desde ese momento ella disfruto de la magnifica compañía de Infortunio y sus dones.


	18. Chapter 18

**Discusión**

"Las voces" estaban activas, tratando de determinar una cuestión fundamental, el determinar si Locura era o no un **Inadaptado.**

Una buena parte de ellas creían que lo era, le recordaron su extraña apariencia, su incapacidad para prestar atención en las reuniones de trabajo, sus autolesiones y su larga lista de problemas.

Otra parte de los participantes de aquella discusión argumentaba que él no estaba tan mal, no por nada tenía aquella relación con Sabiduría y como argumento final le indicaron que observara a Vida y Muerte, al fin y al cabo ellos eran los verdaderamente raros e inadaptados.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cimientos**

Todo había iniciado de la manera mas inocente posible, dos niños que jugaban a perseguirse entre ellos, solo una tarde más para aquellos infantes que vivían en una pequeña aldea de pastores.

Los chiquillos fueron interrumpidos de sus actividades por la intempestiva aparición de un hombre de extrañas vestimentas, el cual con palabras dulzonas elogio sus cabras y les regalo un excelente juguete para proteger a sus animales un objeto cuyo nombre era **Tirachinas.**

Guerra se alejaba observando los cimientos de su labor, en un par de años esos niñatos junto con otros "elegidos" iniciarían su era.


	20. Chapter 20

**Observaciones** **medicas III**

Historia No. XXX65

Nombre del paciente: Sabiduría

El paciente se encuentra inconsciente con múltiples magulladuras en su cuerpo y un par de costillas fisuradas.

Al indagar con Locura sobre lo sucedido me comento que, al tener deseos de visitarme para tomar un té y sin tener una razón válida sus voces le aconsejaron **Pisotear **a Sabiduría para crear la excusa perfecta, las voces también le pidieron que fuera cuidadoso para no causar daños serios o dar una mala impresión.

Mientras Sabiduría recupera la conciencia y trato sus heridas, Locura toma su té y habla sobre el clima.


End file.
